The World According To Myfanwy
by skyflower51
Summary: We know all about the team and their views on life… but what does their animal companion think? This is life, the universe and everything, seen from the point of view of Torchwood's faithful guard dog- Myfanwy the pterodactyl.


**We know all about the team and their views on life… but what does their animal companion think? This is life, the universe and everything, seen from the point of view of Torchwood's faithful guard dog- Myfanwy the pterodactyl.**

**Not sure if this has been done before… I really hope not. It was very hard to write, seeing as there are so many things Myfanwy would not understand! If you need help with any of her names for things, there's some help at the end. **

**Anyway, I dedicate this story to YoYocrazy. Happy (late) birthday and thanks for all your help + support with my writing!**

The World According to Myfanwy

I'm awakened by the sound of Flock Leader emerging into the Nest. I open my wings slightly and screech slightly to welcome him. He smiles and raises his hand, calling my name. I shuffle backwards on the rafter where I perch and watch him as he makes his way over to where his One True Friend is making that strange brown hot water that they drink every dawn. They exchange words, and Flock Leader laughs. He pats his companion on the back before running over to the place where he often sits and makes marks on pieces of large, square white leaf. I am never sure what these marks mean, but they appear to have a special significance to the No-wings, for they often have heated discussions over them. There are many things that the No-wings do that are odd.

Flock Leader's One True Friend remains where he is, sipping the brown hot water he always makes. I call him Great Heart, for, though he hides them well from his fellow No-wings, he has such strong feelings, especially when it comes to Flock Leader. Flock Leader too is good at hiding his emotions, but I know he also feels the same way for Great Heart.

I owe a lot to them both. Great Heart was the first No-wing I ever met. Without him, I would never have come to the Nest. He came to me when I was lost and alone. One moment, I was flying with my Flock, the next, I was surrounded by glowing lights as blinding as the Shining Circle - that is the Flock's name for the great shimmering eye in the sky that gives us daytime. Then suddenly I was in a great cave with strange walls and no way out. My Flock were gone, and there was no food.

Then he came. He gave me food, he comforted me. Soon he brought Flock Leader to see me. I was angry about that. I trusted Great Heart, but I had never seen another No-wing, and did not know if I could trust Flock Leader. Great Heart gave me some of that wonderful brown food I love so much, but I could tell it was a distraction. Flock Leader tried to catch me, but I took off into the sky with him holding on to me. I carried him halfway around the cave before he suddenly did something strange to me that gave me a great urge to sleep. He let go of me and fell from the sky, and for a moment I was afraid- Great Heart would not be pleased if I caused the death of his friend, and then maybe he would no longer feed me!- but luckily Great Heart caught him before he landed. I had suspected before that the No-wings could not fly, but that certainly confirmed it. Then I, too, fell from the sky- I cannot understand why to this day, but it hardly matters now. Then I fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke in the Nest. I soon met the other members of the flock. Great Heart will always be my favourite, but I have come to think of the all as my Flock-siblings. Though I think that I will never be able to like Sharp Tongue as much as the others. I cannot understand what the No-wings say, but I can tell that Sharp Tongue often says things that hurt the feelings of his Flock-siblings. I remember one time when he said something about Flock Leader to Great Heart, and Great Heart was so angry that he injured Sharp Tongue in the shoulder with his banging killing stick. Odd, maybe, but then the No-wings are often very odd.

Another reason I do not like Sharp Tongue is that he does not realise how much Quick Mind would like him to be her One True Friend. Quick Mind is the cleverest of the No-wings. They often ask her to help them with their marks-on-white-leaves. She also is very good with the strange devices that show moving pictures. These things are far beyond my understanding, but like the funny marks, they are important to my flock. When the No-wings sit in front of them, they seem to find answers to their questions. I do not know what the purpose of them is. The No-wings really are very, very odd. But as I was saying, Quick Mind would very much like Sharp Tongue to be her mate. I cannot understand why she likes him so much, when he can be so very hurtful. But I am not worried by this. I have never understood the No-wings. I have said it before, I will say it again- they are unbelievably odd.

The final member of the Flock is Flock Second. She joined the Flock quite recently. When Flock Leader went away- probably on a long hunting mission- she took over. It was strange, the time when Flock Leader was gone. Great Heart in particular was very sad. I did not think that it made sense- after all, I knew that Flock Leader would be back. A Leader does not abandon their Flock. I must say, though, that I do not think very much of Flock Leader's hunting skills. The only prey he brought back was a dead No-wing that looked like a fish, and they did not even eat it! I sensed a lot of confusion the day that Flock Leader came back. I was surprised that Great Heart did not welcome him- he seemed very upset and, to my confusion, angry. I expect it was because Flock Leader had not brought back much prey. But he soon lost that anger and he and Flock Leader grew even closer together than before.

I find the pair of them extremely interesting, to say the least. After all, they are each other's True Friends, yet they are both males. In my old Flock, that would not happen, but in my new Flock, it seems normal. And who am I to argue? But I must say it again- the No-wings are extremely odd. Odder still is what happens when I am outside and I see Great Heart and Flock Leader together around other Not-Flock No-wings. Most No-wings do not seem to care, but others look at them with disgust, as if they should not be together. When this happens, Great Heart looks unhappy and unsure of himself, while Flock Leader appears extremely angry. This is another thing about No-wing society I do not understand. If the Flock is fine with two males being each other's True Friends, why not No-wings who are Not-Flock, as well? The No-wings are indeed odd.

Great Heart was not always Flock Leader's One True Friend, though. Before, he had Half Life. Half Life was a strange creature- half No-wing, half Cold Hard Stone. She and Great Heart were definitely each other's True Friends, but then something terrible happened. Half Life attacked the Flock. Great Heart was terribly sad and angry. The Flock said dreadful things to each other- in particular Flock Leader and Great Heart. The whole Flock seemed very angry with Great Heart, though I could not see why. Flock Leader sprayed Half Life with some of that strange substance that helps me to find food, yet she was not food, for she fought back furiously, though I defended myself as well as I could. I don't know what happened to Half Life. I think she became Not-Living. Afterwards, Flock Leader was still angry, but he seemed angrier with himself than with Great Heart. But they soon became at peace with each other- and with themselves- and not long after they became True Friends. Like I said- they are definitely odd! Mortal enemies one moment, True Friends the next!

It is interesting that during Half Life's attack on the Flock, Flock Leader also became Not-Living, twice in fact, but he woke up soon afterwards. This is the most amazing thing about Flock Leader- he cannot become Not-Living. If something injures him into Not-Life, it never lasts for long. Sometimes this makes him very sad. I think he is afraid of the time when Great Heart becomes Not-Life and leaves him alone. I also become sad when I think of this. I do not like to imagine Flock Leader without Great Heart. They belong together, and should not be apart. Thinking of Flock Leader without Great Heart by his side is like thinking of the night without the Floating White Stone.

I enjoy my life with the Flock, but it is very confusing. I think one of the most confusing days with the Flock was the day when Flock Leader came back- the day when Bad One came. I cannot think of any other name for him- he was bad. I felt that he and Flock Leader had once been part of the same Flock, maybe even each other's True Friends, but not anymore. Though Bad One clearly had feelings for Flock Leader, Flock Leader had none for him. Bad One's anger was bitter and deadly, though he hid it well. The anger was for Flock Leader, and also for Great Heart. I believe this is one thing at least that I understand. In my old Flock, I had a Flock-sibling known as Scarred Eye who had a mate called Fast Flight. Another member of the Flock, Dark Wings, took Fast Flight for his own One True Friend, though she already belonged to Scarred Eye. The two of them fought furiously over it, until finally Dark Wings drove Scarred Eye away from the Flock. That was the same sort of anger I felt from Bad One. He hated Flock Leader for not wanting him as his One True Friend anymore, and he also hated Great Heart, because Great Heart was now Flock Leader's One True Friend. Bad One hurt the other members of the Flock, and said cruel things to Great Heart- I could tell this from their faces - but Flock Leader drove him away, as a Leader should do to someone who is so bad.

More confusing still, maybe, was the time when the Evil Changer came. I do not like what he did to my Flock. When he touched them, he made them different. Quick Mind no longer wanted Sharp Tongue for her mate- she wanted Evil Changer instead. Sharp-Tongue, however, was sharp-tongued no longer. He suddenly wanted Quick Mind to be his One True Friend. And Flock Second forgot about her own One True Friend. Worst of all, though, was what he did to Great Heart. I do not know what it was, but it greatly distressed Great Heart. I felt that he suddenly hated himself; he thought had had done something terribly wrong. There seemed to be two minds inside him- the mind that Evil Changer tried to give to him, and the mind that belonged to Great Heart. When the Evil Changer's mind won, Great Heart felt wrong. He felt like a hunter, a predator, someone who rejoices in the kill. But when his own mind was in control, he was more like prey- scared, lost, and alone. But Flock Leader helped him. He aided Great Heart's real mind to triumph over the Evil Changer's fake mind. Soon after, the Flock gathered together and did something that made Evil Changer vanish. He had better not come back, for if he harms my flock again, I will peck him until he bleeds to death! After Evil Changer was gone, the Flock returned to normal, but they did not seem to remember that Evil Changer had ever been there at all. Really, they are most odd!

Something else confusing has recently happened to Sharp Tongue. He has no scent. Of course, he has the scents of the places he has been and the people he was been with clinging to him, but he himself has no scent. In fact, he smells Not-Living. But he seems to be alive, so I do not question it. I have become used- I hope- to the No-wings and their oddity. I have noticed, though, that since he became scentless, he appears to have a special connection with the Fanged Ones. He has also become very bad-tempered. The other day, Great Heart was teaching him, I think, about how to make hot brown water, and he snapped at Great Heart with cruel words. Great Heart appeared deeply hurt, but he did not retaliate. Well, it is intriguing, but I shall say nothing more of it- it is very easy to explain: the No-wings are just plain odd!

I also find Flock Leader's friend interesting. I call her Brave Healer, and it suits her well, I think. She has great courage. I sensed it in her the moment she arrived. I think she was once in the same Flock as Flock Leader, and Flock Leader has great respect for her. She has clearly helped him in the past. Like Sharp Tongue, she is good at mending the other Flock members when they are injured. This is a skill that impresses me greatly. My old Flock did not know how to do this. If you were injured, you often died.

Ah, I think it is time to stop contemplationg on my life, fascinating as it is, for here comes Great Heart with my food. He holds up the container and shakes it. 'Myfanwy!' he calls. That is one of the few sounds in the tongue of the No-wings (along with 'food' and 'oy, stop that, you stupid dinosaur!' which usually is said by Sharp Tongue, and means that I have somehow upset him) that I understand. It means that he wants my attention. I fly down to him and look expectantly at the food. With a laugh he sets it down beside me. After checking first to make sure that it really is food- for I have learned my lesson from the time I tried to eat Half-Life- I dig in. It's fish today- one of my favourite foods, though it will never match that delicious dark brown stuff.

Flock Leader calls a greeting as the round thing that allows the No-wings to enter and exit the Nest slides open to reveal Flock Second. She smiles (that is something I have come to understand, slowly. No-wings use their faces to express their emotions. If they curl up their mouths, it means they are happy. If they narrow their eyes, they are angry. There are more, too, but I have not learned them all yet. That is most undeniably something odd, don't you think? Have you ever seen a creature that could show how it felt using its face?) and goes to pick up a piece of large square white leaf with more of those funny marks on it. Quick Mind- I had not noticed she was here before- calls over to her as she does so. Flock Second frowns- another face emotion- and says something that I think is a disagreement to what Quick Mind said. No-wings love to argue. They would argue about the shape of the Shining Circle, I expect, if the opportunity arose. They are indisputably odd!

Sharp Tongue arrives and makes his way down to the place where spends much of his time- the white Nest where he examines Not-living creatures or helps creatures who are injured. He takes a long sharp claw made from cold hard stone and starts to cut up a dead fish-No-wing. This appears to be an important ritual to Sharp Tongue, for he does it a lot.

I finish my meal and take off, soaring out into the Nest. I look down over my No-wing Flock. Great Heart and Flock Leader are over by Flock Leader's private Nest, looking at each other very intently. Great Heart says something and, after a moment's hesitation, Flock Leader leans forwards and presses his lips against those of Great Heart. They very often do this. I think it is a way of affirming their status as True Friends. Another thing that is odd, I think you will agree. In my old Flock, you brought someone a piece of prey or an interesting stone or twig to show them that you were their One True Friend. Ah, well. The No-wings are entitled to their own customs.

It is a new dawn, and the day is about to begin. Flock Leader and Great Heart are gazing dreamily into each other's eyes, Sharp Tongue is still slicing up the dead fish-No-wing, and Flock Second is arguing with Quick Mind over the funny marks on the white leaf. As I flap up to the topmost part of the Nest, I cannot help but give a squawk of amusement.

I love my No-wing Flock, but they are really very, _very _odd.

~The End~

**Thanks for reading! If this is successful, I may make a sequel if I have time. In the meanwhile, why not cheer me on by reviewing? (Hopefully points towards the review button)**

**I think most of Myfanwy's names for things in the world around her are fairly obvious. But, just in case:**

**Flock Leader- Jack**

**Flock Second- Gwem**

**Sharp Tongue –Owen (who else?)**

**Quick Mind- Tosh**

**Great Heart- Ianto**

**Brave Healer- Martha**

**Bad One- Captain John**

**Half Life- Lisa**

**Evil Changer- Adam**

**The Nest- The Hub**

**Hot Brown Water- Coffee**

**One True Friend- Lover/wife/husband etc**

**Marks-on-white-leaves- Writing (on paper)**

**Cold Hard Stone- Metal**

**No-wings- Humans**

**Not-Flock- Humans who aren't members of Torchwood**

**Fanged Ones- Weevils**

**Fish-No-wings- Blowfish**

**Shining Circle- Sun**

**Floating White Stone- Moon**

**Great Cave- The warehouse where Jack and Ianto caught Myfanwy**

**Devices that show moving pictures- Computers**

**Banging Killing Stick- Gun**

**Not-Living- Dead (pretty obvious really)**

**Long Sharp Claw- Knife**

**I think that's everything… please tell me if I've missed anything out**

**Well, hope you enjoyed it. It was interesting to write!**

**(Did you enjoy your birthday present YoYocrazy?)**


End file.
